I'm Not the Same Person
by alondranav95
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal 15 year old girl. Her siblings are twins Emmet and Jasper, Charlie is a famous doctor. She has been bullied by Edward Cullen since elementary. She gets tired of all the bully and decided to leave. What will happen to her and Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own and Twilight characters**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hello my name is Isabella Swan and I am 15 year old normal teenage girl. I live in the small town of Forks Washington with my father Charlie and twin brothers Jasper and Emmet Swan. We are one of the richest family in Forks because of Charlie, he is a famous doctor. I am a sophomore in Forks High School and my brothers are juniors. You must be saying that having brothers in high school is torture well it isn't if you are constantly being bullied by people because I am not as pretty as the other girls. I can't even walk for 5 minutes without people making fun of me. But it has worn down because of my brothers but the people that still constantly bully is Edward Cullen. Edward is a sophomore like me and his twin sisters are Rosalie and Alice. His sisters are going out with Emmet and Jasper, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice. They make the best couple in Forks High School.

First Day of School

Oh no, another school year of people teasing me. I got up and got into my bathroom to take a shower I took my time in the shower to relax. I got out and put some jeans, a blue shirt and blue converse. I detangled my hair and let it down so it can dry. I went downstairs into the kitchen to eat some cereal. Well nobody was awake in this big house. I know right you should make a great impression for high school well I don't care really even though I try dressing myself pretty people just keep teasing me so why do I even try. Well why don't I use daddy's money to make me pretty right, not I don't want to be someone that I'm not. Water starts to run, i guess my brothers are up. Twenty minutes later they come down smelling like cologne.

"Well someone is well dressed for school"

"Shut up Bella. How come you don't dress up just for the first day of school so people can actually stop teasing you"

"Well Jasper I don't wanna be someone i am not and responsible don't want to be a fake Barbie and by the way I am a brunette and I do have brain cells you know."

"It's okay Bella we just want you to be okay you know"

"Thank you Emmet"

"Anytime little sis"

"Shut up Emmet. I got enough of you last night you just couldn't shut up about Rosalie"

"It's not my problem. What you don't want to see Alice, Jasper"

"Don't say that because you know I really missed her "

"Oh sure lets see what she is going to say when I tell her you didn't miss her "

"You wouldn't do it "

"Try me Jasper, just try"And that's all it took for them to start fighting. Of course I had to stop it or we were going to be late.

"Ladies, Ladies all of us know that both of you miss your girlfriends or didn't you" I asked with my eyebrow raised. Both of them started giving me hugs.

"I cant breath" and that's all it took for them to stop.

"Okay if we don't hurry up we are going to really late" I said .

"Okay lets go " Both of them said at the same. We stepped outside and saw a brand new car in the driveway. Both of my brothers were so happy. It was a Chrysler 300, while my brothers were hyperventilating I went to see the car from the inside. In the ignition was a key I guess for the car and also a note it said,

Emmet, Jasper and Bella

This is a gift from me to you. Emmet and Jasper you guys are old enough to drive and I have trained you very well. I talked to the chief police and he was okay because he believes you are responsible boys. I hope you guys like it but please go with the speed limit and take care of your sister. See you guys in a month or so. And Bella don't let your brothers starve you, remember you could use the credit card to buy food or anything you need. Please call if there are any problems.

Sincerely,

Charlie

"Hey Charlie says the car is for you guys and to be very careful and he hopes you like it"

"Hopes we like it we love it " Jasper said getting in the car but arguing with Emmet. He could drive to school first and Emmet could drive back from school. Emmet agreed. Jasper started the car and started driving toward school or better said HELL.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the story I had a wonderful time writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like the second chapter and if anyone want to be my Beta I would trully enjoy it. Again I do not own anything Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and I own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

We arrived at school in time but everyone kept staring at us I guess because about the new car but for it's just a new car. Jasper parked right next to a red convertible. Emmet and Jasper got out of the car at the same time while the Cullen's got out of the red convertible .

"Well, hello Bella you look so pretty today" Edward said with a smirk.

"Shut it. Can't you find someone better to say your bull crap to"

"Mm Bella I can't think of anyone that is as easy to tease like you"

"Well you should start looking because I am not coming back to this retarded little town ever again!"

"Bella you don't really mean that do you?" Emmet butted into our discussion.

"Yes Emmet. I do I'm sorry but I can't take this stu.. stuff any more I have to leave"

"No I don't but I'll see probably some where were it's sunny and where nobody knows me at all (Renee died when Bella was really small)"

"Okay but you have to go to school Bella" Jasper said I didn't even notice him come over at all.

"But do you know were you are going any ways"

"I don't know where I'm going to go but, please let me leave"

"What you can't even tell us were your going "

"No I'm sorry because you guys well go after me and I can't let you do that. Bye guys I'm going to miss you guys and don't forget that I really love you guys"

"WHAT! You aren't coming back Bella"

"I don't think so "

"Well we are going to miss you a lot Bella" We joined together in a group hug making me cry but both Emmet and Jasper starting sobbing also. I hated to cause them this pain but I had to leave. I kissed them good bye and started walking toward the house. I still had to find a way to convince Charlie to let me go with a guardian or something because I was still under age. But I'll see what happens in the future.

EPOV (Emmet)

We were going back to where Rosalie and the others were. Why did Bella have to leave us like this? I was going to miss her way to much.

"Hey what happened over there Emmet did Bella have a mental break down poor baby."

"Shut up If you stopped teasing her she would stil be here with us you stupid dumbass!"

"Hey it is not my fault she can't take the truth"

"Just keep quite Edward. You don't want Emmet to go against you because you know he will destroy your pretty face" Jasper said trying to calm me down.

"What. Were did she go any ways"

"I don't know Edward she didn't tell us anything I guess we will find out when we get home" The bell rang signaling us to go to class.

BPOV

I got home drenched in water, well that is what happens when you walk in Forks without and umbrella. I was at my room already and I started packing. when i finished i called Charlie, grabbing the house phone and dialing Charlie's cell number. It rang two times and then someone picked up the phone.

"Hello Charlie Swan"

"Hey dad its Bella"

"Bella hey aren't you suppose to be at school right now"

"Well about that um I'm not going to school right now"

"What happened are you hurt"

"No, I was just tired of the teasing and I wanted to talk to you about leaving Forks"

"Oh "

"So what do you say about it dad"

"Well I'm not a fan about the idea but i have someone you can stay with"

"Really who is it "

"Well it's your grandpa"

"What grandpa"

"He lives in Los Angeles, California"

"Would it be okay with him if I stay with him"

"I'll call him to see if he is okay with you living with him"

"Okay, may I know his name"

"His name is Alexander Wright"

* * *

**I'll update as soon as I can. Promise. :)**

**Sorry for all the dialogue but I promise that the next chapter will have less dialogue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys liked chapter 2. I was so happy when I saw that I had 361 hits. It made my day.**

**Thanks Guys**

**Love,**

**Alondra**

**SM owns characters, but I own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"So he lives in LA"

"Yeah I'm sorry for not telling you but I was just trying to keep it a secret from you and your brothers"

"Why would you do that"

"He was really ill and I didn't want you guys getting hurt after he passed away"

"Well that us not a real great excuse but it's alright I guess. But is it going to be okay if i live with him"

"I think it would be okay with him. When were you planning to leave Forks"

"I was planning to leave today"

"Really, well I guess I'll call him right now to see what he thinks about it"

"So I can buy the plain tickets right now right"

"Yeah just use my card and get a plane for today"

"Thanks dad but can I ask for another favor"

"Sure"

"Don't tell Emmet or Jasper were I'm going to go live please if it isn't much to ask"

"Sure"

"Thanks dad I'm going to miss you very much"

"Me too Bella"

"Bye dad"

"Bye Bella" After hanging the phone, I called the airport and bought a one way ticket to LA. I called a cab ready to leave Forks right away. The plane would be leaving at 12 and would arrive at LAX around 2 pm. In about half an hour a cab was outside of the house waiting for me I told the man were I was going and we were off. We got to the airport in no time just enough time so I can get my plane tickets and board the plane. I got business class so I wouldn't be disturbed and I didn't want to get first class either because I would just feel uncomfortable. The pilot talked about the emergencies and said to have a pleasant trip that we would arrive in no time. So I just decided to take a short nap. When I woke up people were all ready boarding off the plane. So got off and went to go wait for my suitcase. After getting my suitcase I went to the exit Charlie had told me to he was going to call me after I got off the plane so he could tell me the directions to the house. While walking to the exit I saw a sign that said ISABELLA SWAN in big letters. Well that was weird my dad never told me about someone meeting me at the airport and Charlie was already calling.

"Bella"

"Hey Dad there is someone with a sign that says my name should I go"

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. Yeah you should go your grandpa sent his chauffeur to go pick you up"

"Chauffeur?"

"Yeah I have to leave you Bella talk to you soon."

"B.. Bu.. But"

"I'm sorry talk to you soon. Bye"Great now I have to go to the chauffeur just great. While I was getting closer to the man holding the sign I got to see him very well he was pretty cute(just imagine Steven Straight). What am I thinking I must have gone crazy on the plane who knows.

"Hello are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah that is me"

"Okay I'm going to take you to your grandpas house"

"Okay"

"Then can I please have your bags they look pretty heavy"

"Yeah sure. Thank you"

"The car is over here" Outside of the airport there was a Range Rover. Wow was all I could say.

"Miss Swan you can come in the car now" He had opened the backdoor to step in.

"Can I sit in the front with you. I am not really accustomed in being treated like this"

"It's okay" He closed the door and opened the passenger door.

"Thank you" He just nodded, closed the door and walked toward the drivers side. He started driving it was a quite ride until he started talking.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't really introduce myself. My name is Terrance Grandchester but for short Terry"

"My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella better and if its not rude to say can you not call me Miss. Swan it to formal"

"Alright Mis... Bella sorry I'll try to get used to it"

"Its okay I'll call you Terry and you can call me Bella"

"It's a deal" I was so to wrapped in the conversation that I did not notice that we were parked in front of a big house, it was utterly beautiful. ( look at my profile to see teh house picture)

"It look like you haven't seen a mansion before Bella"

"Yeah I have but this house is just so, there are no words to desribe it"

"Well you should see the inside."Terry then went to open the door.

"You do know that your grandpa owns one of the biggest company in Los Angeles don't you"

"No I didn't"

"Oh then you should wait till your grandpa tells you. I would just have to wait for my grandpa to come home so he can explain everything.

I was waiting for my grandpa in the living room with Terry. It was to quite so I started talking to Terry.

"How old are you Terry?"

"18."

"Oh"

"And how old are you Bella ?"

"Well I'm 15 but I'm turning 16 in three days"

"So your going to start high school with me, I'm a senior"

"Well I guess I was suppose to start sophomore year. But I just had some trouble back home"

"It's going to be okay you just watch"

"Well I hope it's going to be"

"Bella"

"Yeah Terry"

"Why did you come to LA"

"Oh it's a long story"

"Well Bella I really like long stories and we have time" Should I tell him he is just going to think I'm going to be a big joke but here we go.

"I used to live in Forks Washington with my father Charlie and twin brothers Emmet and Jasper. Well as you know I'm not that pretty. So people thought because I wasn't pretty they could make fun of me. It did wear down because of my brothers but some people just can not stop. Well that someone was Edward Cullen. So on the first day of school, that was today, I just couldn't take it any more and I decided to leave. So here I am trying to just start over"

"I know why that Edward was teasing you"

"You do" I said while trying to hide my tears.

"Well anyone can see that you aren't pretty Bella because you are the most beautiful person I have seen." Terry said while helping wipe away my tears.

"So lets stop talking about me and lets talk about you Terry" I said wanting the subject off me and on him because I was getting really embarrassed.

"Well it's not really exciting though and its really long"

"No its okay and I just really like long stories" I said coping his words he just smiled.

"Well I was born in England"

"You were, you don't even have an English accent, sorry keep going" He laughed.

"No it's okay, um where was I, well like I said I was born in England and my mum and dad were one of the richest family around. But don't get me wrong I was never one of those snobby rich boys. My parents were always wanting for me to have a better life. So they had engaged me with this girl from a rich family also. I didn't want an arranged marriage and I wanted to earn my own money. So I told my parents I wasn't going to get married, they didn't like it but they agreed. I then told them that I wanted to come to the US to be normal and earn my own money like I told them before and they agrred after thinking about it. My dad had a friend in the US named Alexander Wright, your grandpa. Well I came and he let me stay here and gave me a job in his company"

"So your not his chauffeur "

"No, no I am but I'm his chauffeur when he needs one"

"You already said that he had a company"

"Yes I did, talking about your grandpa you looked surprised to know about him"

"Well yes I didn't know I had a grandpa because my father said he was dead"

"Well that was pretty mean of him"

"Well I don't think I can say that because Charlie said it would be better for me and my brothers not to know about him"

"Oh"

"Hey I just remembered I told my brothers I would call them when I arrived. May I please borrow a phone?"

"Yeah sure here use my phone"

"No that's perfect" After saying that I took Terry's iPhone wow everything was better in LA. The phone barely rang once when someone got the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Jasper"

"Whose this"

"It's Bella"

"Oh Bella you had us so worried how come you never called till now" On the other side of the phone I was able to hear Emmet whining that he wanted to talk to me.

"Can I talk to Emmet, Jasper?"

"Yeah sure"

"Here you whiner"Jasper said before giving him the phone.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Emmet I just wanted to talk to you before you hurt Jasper"

"Nah you know I wouldn't do that"

"Sure Emmet"

"That hurts Bella not trusting your brother"

"Whatever Emmet I know you better than you know yourself"

"Yeah that is true, I miss you Bells"

"I miss you guys too, but you know I had to do this"

"But why away from us"

"I didn't want to interfere with your lives"

"You would not have interfered Bella you are our rock in the family, and know we are rockless what are we going to do we are going to starve" I chuckled.

"Emmet, Jasper is a great cook"

"But not as good as you, come back home Bells"

"I can't Emmet, and you know that, I just need some time away from Forks"

"I know"

"Emmet I have to go, I love you guys see you soon"

"Take care Bells and don't forget about us"

"I won't, bye"

"Bye Bells" I started sobbing after hanging up why did this have to happen. Stupid Edward getting between me and my family. Terry had sat closer and he was hugging me. I just cried into his chest. A few minutes passed when a cough was heard.

"Hello you must be Bella" A man about regular height with white hair probably around his sixties.

"Yes I 'm Bella and you must be Mr. Wright"

"Call me gradpa, you have grown so much Bella"

"Grandpa, it is really nice to meet you too"

"You must be very tired Bella, why don't you go get some rest"

"I'm not really tired "

"But you must rest if you plan on getting up for school tomorrow"

"But I'm not registered in school yet"

"I already registered you and you will be attending school with Terry"

"Oh"

"Well I'm off to go sleep but before I forget. Dorthy"

"Yes sir" out came a middle aged woman I never knew she was here.

"Yes Dorothy can you please show Bella to her bedroom please"

"Right away sir., Miss Bella can you please follow me"

"Okay" I was going up the stairs when Terry started talking.

"Bella"

"Yes"

"School starts at 8:20"

"Okay"

"And Bella"

"Yes"

"I hope you have sweet dreams"

"Thank you and I hope you do to Terry and goodnight grandpa"

"Goodnight Bella"And with that said I started to run to catch up to Dorothy bad idea I almost tripped but I caught myself before I feel. I heard chuckles from down stairs I guess they were from Terry. Well I caught up to Dorothy she was standing outside of a door.

"Well here you go Miss. Bella this is your room"

"Thank you Dorothy but please call me Bella"

"Okay well goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Dorothy" she then left me and I opened the door. OMG is this my room its so huge. Wait does it have a bathroom I was roaming the room and found a door. I opened it wrong door this is the closet. Wait is it a closet it's just as huge as the room. Wait this aren't all my clothes I then found a note

Dear Bella

I hope you like the gift. I knew you wouldn't be bringing all your belongings so I told my assistant to buy you what you would be needing. I hope you like it here.

Your Grandpa

Well that was very nice of him. I was very tired form the trip so I walked toward the bathroom. It was just as big as the closet, looking around the bathroom Ispotted a lot of accessories. I observed one and saw that it said manufactured by Wright Inds, that was odd. After looking around I took a shower and then got ready for bed. I walked toward my bed after finishing. Los Angeles was going to be different, and I was going to change also. Nobody was going to push me around here.

* * *

**I love reviews as much as I love Edward. And i know you guys love him too;) Sorry for the Jacob fans out there.**

**Happy New Year guys. Hope you guys your present.**

**Alondra **

**1/1/11. Funny date right :)**


End file.
